nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Transript/Take Us To China, Part 1
Take Us To China, Part 1 Season 1, Episode 25 (Opening shot; fade in to a sunny day and pan to the robots’ tower. Dissolve to the robots in the living room. Spike and Thorn carried a few bags of chips.) * Jack “This is gonna be so great, guys! We have nothing to do today except watch a movie!” * Thorn “It’ll be so great. Uh...what movie are we watching?” * Felix “The movie is called “Stagger-Bug”. It’s about a young kid who was ridiculed for life due to his disability.” * Manny “I don’t know if I’ll like it. I mean, I don’t get all sappy.” * Felix “Some parts are really sad.” * Manny “I don’t think Cappy can handle sad moments. Neither can Kunekune.” * Cappy “Huh?” (Both exchanged confused looks.) * Cappy “I can too! I can handle emotional scenes! Just you wait!” * Manny (chuckles) “We’ll see about that.” * Spike “I’d like to see you try.” * Cappy “Ugh.” (crosses his arms) (Just then, Hoho comes jumping through the open window. He is hopping with excitement.) * Hoho “Robots! Robots! Yeye is planning a meeting! Come now! Come now! Yeye has some very great news he wants to share with us!” * Jack “What kind of great news?” * Ulysses “What does he have to say?” * Hoho “Just follow me!” (He lead the robots out of the tower. Cut to outside Kai-Lan’s home, where the “meeting” is held. Kai-Lan, Tolee, Rintoo, and Yeye wait patiently.) * Tolee “You think Hoho told them about the ‘meeting’ we’re having in a few seconds?” * Kai-Lan “I think so. It’s very important that they learn about this.” * Rintoo “Oh man! I can’t believe this is happening!” (The robots and Hoho arrived at the “meeting”.) * Hoho “I’ve got them!” * Yeye “Great! Now everyone’s here.” * Manny “Why’d you call us here?” * Cappy “Yeah, Yeye. What this great news you want to share with us?” * Yeye “Well, the great news is we’re all going to China.” * Robots “Wow.” * Kai-Lan “It wasn’t the first time my friends and I went there. Gu Nai Nai invited us to come to China to meet the baby panda.” * Kunekune “Gu...huh?” * Kai-Lan “Gu Nai Nai. She is my great aunt. You’ll meet here when we get there.” * Tolee “And the baby panda too.” * Robots (awed) “A baby panda?” * Tolee “Yep. His name is Xiao Xi Gua, which means ‘little watermelon’.” * Ulysses “Ohh, how cute.” (Yeye sets up a video computer. He turns it on and Gu Nai Nai appears on screen.) * Kai-Lan “Gu Nai Nai!” * Nai Nai “Kai-Lan!” * Robots “Is that her?” * Yeye “It sure is.” * Nai Nai “Ni hao, everyone. Kai-Lan, who are those new friends of yours?” * Kai-Lan “Oh. Those are the robots.” (gesturing to each) “This is Spike, Thorn, Manny, Cappy, Kunekune, Jack, Ulysses, and Felix.” * Rintoo “You’re going to like them.” * Hoho “They’re really cool.” * Nai Nai (chuckles gently) “Why, they sound interesting. Well, I have very special news to tell you all. This year, we’re all going to have a birthday party for Xiao Xi Gua.” * Cappy “A birthday party? How old is he turning?” * Nai Nai “This year, he’s turning a year old.” * twelve “Oooh! Xie Xie, Gu Nai Nai!” * Jack (joyfully) “A birthday party? We’re invited to the Baby Panda’s birthday party?! Yay!” (hopping around Kai-Lan; she chuckles) “I love parties! I love parties! I love parties! I love parties!” (Gu Nai Nai chuckles gently at his excitement.) * Jack “Wow! I can’t wait for the party!” * Nai Nai “I’m glad you’re happy about it. Have a great flight and I’ll see you there.” * twelve “Bye!” (Yeye turns off the monitor.) * Manny “Aw, yeah! I’m so hyped for what’s in store for us when we get there!” * Kunekune “But, uhh...I’m wondering. Is China far away?” * Yeye “It’s very far away.” (The phoenix takes out a map.) * Felix “Here’s a map. We’re here, in the United States of America. And China is all the way over there.” * Yeye “That’s right, Felix. So to get there, we’ll need to get on an airplane.” * Manny “Cool!” * Yeye “All right, everyone. Start packing!” * twelve “Yay!” (Cut to the robots’ tower. Cut to the bedroom; all but the jackalope are packing.) * Cappy “This is so great. We get to go to a different country for the first time.” * Spike “I agree. It’s very exciting.” * Ulysses “Just make sure you’re extra prepared. You’ll never know what you might need.” * Thorn “Yes. Thank you, Ulysses...We’ll all make sure we do that.” * Felix “Except...where did Jack go?” (Just then, the sound of an accordian playing startles all seven greatly. The jackalope comes dancing in, playing the instrument. All stared in disbelief at him.) * Jack (happily) “Sorry! Did I startle you all?!” * Spike “Aren’t you gonna pack?” * Jack “I already did!” * Cappy “Since when?” * Jack “Before you all started packing!” (He dances his way out, leaving seven confused robots. Cut to the bedroom.) ~ (Song) ~ (The jackalope jumps out of a flower pot; the bit of dirt and the flower is on his head.) Jack We’re going to China! We’re going to China! (The others smiled at him.) I feel so happy I just wanna sing! (He approaches the others.) I feel so happy! seven Happy! Happy! Happy! * Jack “Yeah! There you go!” * Spike “I’m actually in the spirit now!” * Thorn “Me too!” * Jack “Then let’s go!” (The robots cheered and ran after him with their travel bags. They exit the tower.) Robots We’re going to China! We’re going to China! (They pass by Kai-Lan’s home, She peeks out, hearing them.) Robots We feel so happy we just wanna sing! We feel so happy! Kai-Lan Kai xin! Kai xin! Kai xin! * Jack “Now Kai-Lan’s in the spirit!” (Dissolve to the nine passing by the other three’s houses. They too peeked out to see them and they joined in.) nine We feel so happy we just wanna sing! We feel so happy! Tolee, Hoho Kai xin! Kai xin! Kai xin! twelve Kai xin! Kai xin! Kai xin! ~ (Song ends) ~ (Cut to the gang and Yeye at the airport. They each gave the ants their bags so they can put them on a conveyer belt leading up to the small storage area inside the plane. Then, they hopped aboard the plane, taking their seats.) * Pilot (on speakers) “Please take yours seats. The plane is now ready for departure.” (Shortly, the plane begins to move down the runway, faster and faster until it lifts off the ground. The airplane slowly flies around a cloud and Mr Sun. On the cloud Rainbowbolt rests.) * Rainbowbolt “Hey! Hey, guys!” * twelve “Rainbowbolt! Ni hao!” * Rainbowbolt “Where are you all going?” * Kai-Lan “We’re going to China!” (Both Mr Sun and Rainbowbolt smiled at them.) * Rainbowbolt (calling out) “Have fun!” (Cut to the plane flying above an ocean.) ~ (Song) ~ twelve We’re going to China! We’re going to China! * Jack “That’s the China spirit, guys!” * Cappy “We’re all in the spirit!” (They saw a few pegasi flying by.) * Manny “Woah! Look at all those pegasi!” * Spike “Look how fast they’re flying!” twelve We feel so happy we just wanna sing! We feel so happy! Kai xin! Kai xin! Kai xin! * Jack “Louder!” twelve We feel so happy we just wanna sing! We feel so happy! Kai xin! Kai xin! Kai xin! (Clap.) Kai xin! Kai xin! Kai xin! * Manny “That was cool!” * Cappy “Are we there yet?” (The plane flies by a few mountains until they reached their destination.) * Yeye (from o.s.) “It looks like we are. We’re landing in China!” * twelve “Landing in China makes us feel happy!” Kai xin! Kai xin! Kai xin! ~ (Song ends) ~ (The gang cheered as the plane comes to a landing near an airport in China.) * twelve “We’re in China!” (Cut to the gang and Yeye in the airport; all have their travel bags.) * Rintoo “You robots are gonna like Gu Nai Nai. She’s awesome.” * Thorn “I wonder where she is?” (The others looked around.) * Spike “She has to be here somewhere.” * Felix “Wait.” (He closed his eyes, hearing her voice.) * Nai Nai “Now where could they be…?” (He opens his eyes.) * Felix “She’s this way.” * Hoho “How do you know?” (Pause.) “Wait...did you use your Phoenix Senses?” * Felix “I sure did.” * Kai-Lan “If you think so, then let’s go find her.” (The others followed him to where he heard the “voice”. Kai-Lan gasped happily when she sees her great aunt.) * Kai-Lan “You were right, Felix!” (runs toward her) “Gu Nai Nai!” * Nai Nai “Kai-Lan!” (She hugs her.) “Oh, I’m so happy to see you.” (She notices the robots.) “And you all must be Kai-Lan’s new friends. Nice to meet you all.” * Manny “We’re happy to meet you too.” * Thorn “So...what happens now?” * Nai Nai “First, we’ll go to my home and then we’ll start with the preparations for Xiao Xi Gua’s first birthday party.” * Jack (happily) “Ahhhh! I can’t wait for the party!” * Rintoo “I’m sure we’re all hyped.” * All “Yeah!” * Nai Nai “Let’s go.” (She lead the gang to a yellow and red bus. Once they took their seats, the bus takes off, rolling down a path that twists and turns for a few times. First, they pass by a little kid whose flying a dragon kite.) * Ulysses “My word! I didn’t know they are dragon kites here.” * Kunekune “Me too. That kite looks like me.” * Rintoo “Yeah. It kinda does!” (Next, they pass by two little boys wearing cowboy hats and bandannas around their necks.) * Kunekune “Look. Those boys are wearing cowboy hats and bandannas. Just like me.” * Manny “There are so many cool things to see here in China.” (The bus then comes to a stop.) * Nai Nai “Anyone up for noodles?” * twelve “Yes! I do!” (Cut to the restaurant. The kids stay/sit near a table while Gu Nai Nai orders.) * Rintoo “You robots are going to like the noodles here.” * Kai-Lan “It’s obviously your first time here. If you ever get scared to try anything new, I’m right here.” * Cappy “Don’t worry about us. We try new things all the time.” * Jack (chuckles) “I feel a noodle celebration coming on!” (He jumps behind a table and comes out with a basket of fruit on his head.) * Jack “I love a noodle celebration. Hit it!” ~ (Song) ~ (The lights turn purple, and a short salsa theme plays.) Jack This noodle celebration You wanna dance round and round For these noodles we’ll eat May be the best around Eyee! ~ (Song ends) ~ (The lights in the area turn back to normal as Gu Nai Nai comes into the scene, bringing in bowls of noodles on a cart.) * Nai Nai “Here you go. Noodles for everyone!” * Robots “Wow!” (They each get a bowl.) (When everyone starts eating, Cappy begins to fumble a bit with the chopsticks.) * Cappy “Oh, darn…” * Kai-Lan “What’s the matter?” * Cappy “Well...it’s just that...I’m so used to eating foods with forks and spoons, that I’m really not used to eating with...these.” * Felix “Don’t you fret. You’ll get used to it.” (The small kappa starts to hold the sticks the right way.) * Cappy “Ha! Looks like I am already.” * Rintoo “Way to go, Cappy!” (The robots are already done.) * Thorn “Well, that was done and over with.” ~ (Song) ~ (A short salsa theme plays again.) * Jack “I’m glad you said so! Come on, robots Let’s dance!” (All eight go on top of an empty table.) Robots Hey! Jack Attention all of China, strolling down the streets Here’s a joyful dance for you to do! Wah-hoo! Robots Fly the kites in the sky, Fly the kites just don’t be shy! Fly the kites, let it catch the breeze Fly the kites, watch for the trees. Fly, fly, chicka chicka boom boom! Fly, fly, chicka chicka boom boom! Fly, fly, chicka chicka boom boom! Fly, fly, chicka chicka boom boom! (They hop to another empty table.) Robots Heeeey! Hey! Jack Ride the bus around the town Ride the bus throught downtown Ride the bus, ride day and night Thorn Look out the windows and you’ll see the sights Jack Ride, ride, chicka chicka boom boom! Ride, ride, chicka chicka boom boom! Robots Ride, ride, chicka chicka boom boom! (Riiiii-ide…!) Ride, ride, chicka chicka boom boom! (Rintoo and Hoho give them a beat using their chopsticks as drumming sticks.) Robots Fly, fly, chicka chicka boom boom! Ride, ride, chicka chicka boom boom! Fly, fly, chicka chicka boom boom! Jack Everybody do the chicka chicka boom boom! Robots Heeeeey! Cha cha cha! ~ (Song ends) ~ (Everyone in the restaurant cheers and claps. Dissolve to the gang, Gu Nai Nai, and Yeye leaving the restaurant.) * Yeye “Okay. Everyone back on the bus.” * Cappy “Where are we going now?” * Nai Nai “We are going to my home.” (The kids cheered and all fourteen aboarded the bus. It drives off down the twisting road. Cut to the exterior of Gu Nai Nai’s home. The bus pulls over and everyone gets off, carrying their travel bags.) * Ulysses “Oh goodness! It looks very stunning on the outside. I wonder what it looks like on the inside.” (Dissolve to the interior of the house. Everyone wears the orange-yellow slippers. Kai-Lan looks around in wonder and amazement.) * Kai-Lan “Wow, Gu Nai Nai. Your house looks much different than last time we visited.” * Nai Nai “Oh, of course it does. Every year on my birthday, I make my house how I want it to look on the inside.” * Kai-Lan “That’s amazing.” * Hoho (hops by) “And speaking of birthday, don’t we have do get preparations for the baby panda’s birthday?” * Nai Nai “Oh goodness.” * Yeye “We can go now.” * Nai Nai “Yes. The birthday party is tonight.” (Scene dissolves to everyone in the top of the bamboo forest where the pandas live and roam.) * Cappy “So...where’s the baby panda?” * Kai-Lan “Xiao Xi Gua is in that little hut there.” (All went inside the hut. The mother panda holds her baby, who is eating a melon piece.) * Kai-Lan “Ni hao, Mama Panda.” * Panda “Ni hao. I see you all are back again.” * Spike “With a couple of guests.” * Panda “Ah, you eight.” * Kai-Lan “Mama Panda. Xiao Xi Gua. These are the robots.” (gesturing to each) “Spike, Thorn, Kunekune, Jack, Manny, Felix, Cappy, and Ulysses.” (The baby panda happily squeals and waves to them. He first jumps onto Thorn’s head.) * Thorn “Whoa!” (Xiao Xi Gua giggles and hops on the other robots’ heads.) * Spike “This guy has a lot of energy.” * Rintoo “He sure does.” (The baby hops over to him.) “Happy birthday.” (He giggles and hops around his mother.) * Kai-Lan “Mama Panda, since it’s your baby’s birthday today, my friends and I would like to be the ones who will get the preparations ready.” * Panda “Oh, that’s very nice of you.” * Tolee “Oooh! Kai-Lan.” (whispers to her) “Can we make it a surprise birthday party?” * Kai-Lan “Oh. That’s a super idea, Tolee.” * Manny “What is?” * Kai-Lan (hushed) “Come with me outside.” (The kids gathered.) * Kai-Lan (hushed) “We should plan a surprise birthday party for Xiao Xi Gua.” * Ulysses (hushed) “Why, that sounds wonderful.” * Jack (hushed) “I like it.” (During this scene, the mother takes her baby somewhere else.) * Cappy “Uh, wait. Where can we find decorations?” * Nai Nai “Yeye and I can help.” * Yeye “We can find anything we need in the city.” * Manny “Awesome! We shouldn’t worry. We’ve got plenty of time to get everything ready.” * Kai-Lan “Let’s go!” (All left the hut and slid down the bamboo stalks. Dissolve to the gang walking through town. They stop for a bit. Jack taps Kai-Lan on the shoulder.) * Jack (pointing o.s.) “Look at all those balloons, Kai-Lan!” (Right next to them is a bundle of balloons near a party shop.) * Jack “I have a special balloon that makes me happy, so let’s get Little Watermelon a special balloon too.” * Kai-Lan “Oh! That’s a super idea!” (The kisa entered the party shop.) * Jack “Look at all these balloons!” * Rintoo “Xiao Xi Gua likes watermelons, so let’s find some balloons shaped like watermelons.” * Jack (from o.s.) “Doncha worry none!” (He comes by with a couple of balloon watermelons plus a small sit-n-bounce with watemelon colors.) “I got it all taken care of.” * Felix “A sit-n-bounce?” (chuckles) “He might like that a lot.” (Kai-Lan goes to the party store vendor and gives her a few coins.) * Vendor “Xie Xie.” (Back to the kids.) * Ulysses “These balloons and the sit-n-bounce will surely fill Little Watermelon up with joy.” (They exit the store.) * Yeye “My! Those will sure make the baby panda happy.” * Nai Nai “Very happy.” * Kai-Lan “We need to find more things for the party.” (Ulysses takes a sniff.) * Ulysses “Oooh. Did you all catch that?” * Tolee “Catch what?” * Ulysses “There’s a very pleasant odor in the air.” * Hoho “Oh. I smell it too.” * Ulysses “Hmmm…” (He looks around then eyes another store; a bakery.) * Ulysses “Oh! There!” (The unicorn teleports to the large window of the bakery. He noticed cakes being displayed. THe others came to his side.) * Cappy “Ha! Those look so good.” * Yeye “We’ll be right here when you’re done.” (The kids entered the bakery.) * Manny “Let me guess. We’re looking for a watermelon cake?” * Ulysses “Precisely.” (he goes to the cake vendor.) * Ulysses “Good sir. One watermelon cake please.” (The vendor nods and enters a room; coming out a few seconds later, she gives the unicorn the cake. Ulysses levitates a few coins to give to the vendor.) * Vendor “Xie Xie.” * Ulysses “Mm-hmm.” * Kai-Lan “Ulysses. That watermelon cake is sure to make Xiao Xi Gua super happy.” * Ulysses “Yes!” (The kids exit the store.) * twelve “Yeye! Gu Nai Nai!” * Kai-Lan “I think we have everything for the party!” * Yeye “Great! Let’s go back to the Panda Village!” (Everyone cheers. Scene cuts to everyone back in Panda Village. When they got there, everything they held suddenly dropped in utter shock. All gasped simultaneously. The entire Panda Village was in total wreck. Every panda on the scene are lying down semi-consciously.) * Nai Nai “What happened here?” * Yeye “What ever is going on?” * 1 “The horror! The horror!” * 2 “A completely horrible disaster!” * Tolee “Aiy yah! Pandas!” * Kai-Lan “What happened, pandas?” * 3 “Something happened...something bad. Very bad!” * Kunekune “What is?” (Suddenly, they heard a scream from the hut. The kids rushed inside to find the mother panda huddled in one corner, looking as if she is losing her mind. The inside of the hut is also a huge mess. Kai-Lan rushes to her aid.) * Kai-Lan “Mama Panda! What happened?!” * Panda “My...my baby…” * Tolee “The baby panda?” * Hoho “Xiao Xi Gua?” * Rintoo “And something bad happened to him?” * Robots “What happened?!” * Panda “He’s…he’s...gone!” (Quick pan to a watermelon blanket where the baby panda once sat. Next to it is a half-eaten melon piece.) To be continued... Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts